


Unknown Flower

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Series: Elemental Love [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Chapter 700, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara encounters a mysterious woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Flower

The night time air blew through his hair, as he watched over the sleeping village.  A light snore came from his student, Matsuri, who even after all these years as a trained shinobi, he thinks she could sleep through a great war.  A small smile etched on the corner of his lips as he turned back to the window, looking out at the darkened area.

 

Movement caught his eye as he say a woman, on the side of the council roof picking at the only well preserved tree in the village.  She was humming a sad tune as her fingers grazed across the petals of the desert flowers.  Intrigued at this woman’s audacity to touch such a tree, he silently slide over to where she was.  

 

Not noticing, she kept at her work, touching each flower softly, but not picking it off unless she held it in the palm of her hands.  Placing it slowly in a clay basket filled with water, as if to preserve the nature that she was destroying.  

 

“What do you think you're doing?”  Gaara spoke standing at his tallest height he could manage.  He watched a shiver run down this woman's spine, as she turned around, locking eyes with him.  The moment it registered who ‘he’ was, she jumped back, nearly knocking over the jar of watered flowers.  Gaara quickly caught it, swooping in with his sand, but kept his gaze on her.  

 

“Um, Well, you see.”  She quickly picked up the clay pot and held it close to her.  Not backing away anymore, but trying to come up with an answer.  “There is a perfect explanation for why I’m picking flowers.  Of of a tree.”  Gaara just blinked slowly, as she stammered on.  “In the middle of the night.”  She finished setting the clay pot down, to look if any of the flowers were damage.  

 

“Would you like to explain?”

 

“Well, I would like to, but I can’t...Sir...Kazekage Sir.”  She put a finger to her lip.  “Or is it Lord Kazekage?  Maybe its Sir Lord Kazekage, grandmother never teaches me these things.  Well of course, I never thought I would ever meet you in person, usually, when I do this, you're not here.”  

 

 _She rambles worse than Naruto when he gets caught._  Gaara thought as he bent down, peering at the clay pot.  

 

“This is against the law.”  

 

“Yes!  It is.”  She said determined after her ramblings.    

“You would pay a hefty fine for picking the Desert flowers off of the only tree in Sunagakure.”  

 

“Yes.”  Her eyes got wide as she picked up the pot.  “But seeing as they are already picked, and are only five of them, maybe you could let this slide?”  

 

“What kind of leader would let it slide?  You picked them right under my gaze.”  

 

“A generous, kind leader, who trusts his citizens.”  

 

“I don’t know you.”  

 

“Fine.”  She said, her mixed matched eyes determined.  “I’ll have it your way.  Fine me.  I live with my grandmother, at the Desert Gardens on the outskirts of the village.  Its the last house in the crook of sand wall.”  Putting her hair into a ponytail, she gave him a big smile.  “Send Temari, I heard shes in town.  Tell her I’ll make her favorite tea!”  Picking up the clay pot, she sort of danced around him, jumping down to the ground floor.  Bowing slightly to him, with a big smile still etched on her face.  

 

“It was nice to finally meet you, Sir Lord Kazekage.”  He could still hear her mumbling, what she should have called him as she walked the way to the crook of the wall.  

  
“Lord Kazekage?”  A voice was boomed out from the window.  His pupil looked around, catching him watching this mysterious woman walk away.  “Is everything alright?”  Without a word, he walked back into his office, thoughts still on the flower girl.  


End file.
